


Imagine Cas asking to braid Sam's hair

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: Cas and Sam are watching a movie and Cas asks if he can braid Sam's hair.





	

“Can I braid your hair?”

Cas sat on the edge of Sam’s bed cross-legged, with Sam sitting on the floor beneath him. Sam furrowed his brow and turned around, looking up at the angel. “Why?”

Cas shrugged. “Just because. Your hair is long enough.”

Sam turned around, going back to the movie. “Sure, I guess.”

Cas smiled and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward more. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair first to get rid of any tangles. Sam shivered slightly, loving the way the angel’s hands felt. He leaned into the touch and let Cas continue playing with his hair. Cas pulled gently at his long brown locks and braided them into sections, letting them fall out as he didn’t have anything to tie them with. After making a few braids he let his hands just brush through Sam’s hair and play with it. Sam let out an involuntary moan and leaned his head on Cas’ knee, closing his eyes.

They sat that way for a while when Dean walked into the room, reading something from his tablet.

“Hey Sammy, can I ask you a quick-” he paused when he saw what was going on and smirked. “And why I didn’t get invited to the slumber party?”

Sam threw the DVD case at his brother, who ducked out of the room laughing as he shut the door. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back into Cas. The angel chuckled and went back to playing with Sam’s hair, who sighed contentedly and slowly began to drift off while the movie, long forgotten, played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at ruined-by-destiel, where you'll find more of my works.


End file.
